lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Game.08.5
Game.08.5 is a special chapter at the end of the second volume. Cover Summary Once upon a time, there lived a smart, rich prince. However, his pride was completely crushed by a plain girl. The prince learned the taste of defeat for the first time. This manga will tell a story about this prince when he's in high school.pages 1-2 Plot Short Summary Ever since the incident where Mikoto's mother was sent to the hospital, Yanagi hadn't been able to keep his mind off Mikoto and feels like his original plan has gone awry. While Yanagi thinks about this, Mikoto invites him to her home since her mother had wanted to see him as thanks for helping Mikoto, and Yanagi reluctantly agrees. They had dinner at Mikoto's house, and afterward, both admitted that they had a great time. After seeing Mikoto's smiling face again which made Yanagi furiously blush, he realized his feelings not long after that. Long Summary Yanagi was shocked to see that he ranked not second, but third, on the midterm test rankings, and on top of that, Mikoto placed first as always. Yanagi thinks it's because of what happened the day Mikoto's mother was sent to the hospital, where Yanagi saw her crying and smiling face for the first time, to which he couldn't stop thinking about them. While deep in his thought, Mikoto suddenly approached him, asking if had time after school one day, shocking him. Since Yanagi thought that Mikoto asked him out, he replied with a very cocky manner, but Mikoto revealed that her mother wanted to see him as thanks since Mikoto had also gone to his house and was welcomed by his family. Though being let down in a way, Yanagi agreed to go. They met on a Friday and firstly went grocery shopping for dinner, and Yanagi told Mikoto to make something she's good at her own request. When they came home, Mikoto's mother, Miwa, was very happy to see him and instantly initiated a conversation with him as he was a friend of Mikoto, but this made Yanagi awkward as he thought about how he wasn't even friends with her. They then had dinner and Miwa became drunk afterward and slept a bit. But when Mikoto began washing the dishes, she asked how Mikoto was at school. Yanagi replied that despite her being silent and expressionless, she is actually a very kind, gentle and hardworking girl. Miwa says she only think so because she's her mother, but Yanagi insisted, saying that he really knows Mikoto is like that. Miwa is very happy to hear this and then proceeds to ask Yanagi for his e-mail address. When Yanagi is about to go home, Mikoto sees him off outside. Both admitted that they had a great time, and Mikoto explained that it was always only her and her mother, or even herself sometimes at the dinner table, which is why she was so happy with having three people at the dinner table and gave Yanagi a soft smile. This made Yanagi reach out his hand to her face only to stop at the last moment, blushing and running off, telling her that he wouldn't let her soften up to him and that he would have the last laugh, leaving Mikoto clueless. And it was not long after that Yanagi realized his feelings for Mikoto. Fast forward to college, Yanagi is seen talking with Miwa over the phone about how he couldn't take it anymore with Mikoto being so dense regarding his feelings towards her and asked Miwa, as her mother, to do something about it. However Miwa suggested Yanagi to date her in a playful manner. Characters : In order of appearance: Trivia *This chapter takes place after the events in Game.02. References Navigation Category:Manga